jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vision
miniatur|[[Q'Anilias Machtvision der Zukunft]] Eine Vision ist ein durch die Macht wahrgenommenes Ereignis. Dieses kann sowohl in der Vergangenheit bereits stattgefunden haben oder aber auch eine mögliche Zukunft präsentieren. Ebenfalls kann eine Vision ihrem Empfänger Geschehnisse aus der Gegenwart zeigen. Im Verlauf der Zeit empfingen viele Machtsensitive Visionen, jedoch war es nie gewiss, ob zukünftige Geschehnisse auch tatsächlich eintrafen. Vor allem die stark mit der Macht verbundenen Mitglieder der Skywalker- und Solo-Familie empfingen eine Vielzahl von Visionen in ihren Leben. Wenngleich alle machtsensitiven Lebewesen empfänglich für Machtvisionen sind und diese unabhängig ihres Aufenthaltsortes empfangen können, gibt es auch Gegenden in der Galaxis, wo Visionen häufiger als gewöhnlich auftreten. Beispiele hierfür sind das Grabmal von Ludo Kressh auf Korriban, in dem die Verbannte nacheinander unterschiedliche Einblicke in ihre Vergangenheit erhielt. Daneben existiert noch die Höhle des Bösen auf Dagobah. Auch im Tal der Vernichtung konnte man höchst reale Visionen empfangen, die alle Gemüter angriffen. Des Weiteren zeichnet sich die Spezies der Miraluka für ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten aus. Angehörige dieser Rasse erreichen eine größere Anzahl an Machtvisionen, allerdings für gewöhnlich aus zukünftigen Ereignissen und weniger aus der Vergangenheit. Bekannte Visionen Pre-republikanische Zeit Zur Zeit der Kwa wurde auf dem Planeten Tython ein großes Unendlichkeitstor in eine Schlucht eingebaut, die von den ansässigen Tythanern „der Spalt“ genannt wurde. Lange Zeit hieß es niemand sei bisher auf den Grund des Spalts vorgedrungen. Viele Je'daii hatten es schon oft versucht, unter anderem auch die Je'daii Daegen Lok und Hawk Ryo. Als sie den Abgrund passierten erhielten sie eine Vision einer schwarzen Armee unter der Führung eines Mannes mit Schwert aus Feuer. Jahre später, als das Unendliche Imperium versuchte Tython zu erobern, drangen Rakata in das Tython-System ein und die Vision erfüllte sich. Die alten Sith-Kriege miniatur|links|[[Raana Teys und Felns Vision.]] Um das Jahr 3964 VSY taten sich die vier Seher des Jedi-Geheimbundes auf dem Schurkenmond in der Nähe von Taris zusammen und warfen einen Blick in die Zukunft, während ihre Padawane zu einer Trainingsmission aufgebrochen waren. Die vier Seher, Q'Anilia, Xamar, Feln und Raana Tey bekamen alle jeweils einen Einblick in das zukünftige Geschehen der Galaxis, wobei jeder einzelne von ihnen sterben sollte. Äußerst beunruhigend war für die Jedi-Meister, dass ihre Tode durch das Einwirken eines Sith in einem roten Raumanzug eingeleitet zu werden schienen. Da sich ihre Padawane bei ihrem Auftrag derweil allesamt in roten Raumanzügen aufhielten, gingen die Meister davon aus, dass der Sith in dem roten Raumanzug einer von ihnen sein müsste. Daher fassten sie den Entschluss ihre Schüler zum Wohle der Galaxis umzubringen, obgleich sie sich zuvor noch mit Coruscant in Verbindung setzten. Letzten Endes begingen die vier Seher und Lucien Draay auf Taris das Padawan-Massaker, wobei ein Schüler, Zayne Carrick, jedoch entkam. Der flüchtige Schüler wurde anschließend von den Meistern bezichtigt das Massaker selbst begangen zu haben. Die Meister des Bundes setzten in fester Überzeugung, dass Zayne die Gefahr war, die sie gesehen hatten, alles daran ihn zu töten.Der Verrat miniatur|rechts|[[Zayne Carrick|Zaynes Vision der Zerstörung Serrocos.]] Befindlich auf der Flucht konnte Zayne Carrick auf Serroco einen bevorstehenden Angriff der Mandalorianer in einer Vision wahrnehmen. Vor dieser Gefahr versuchte er die republikanische Flotte vergebens zu warnen, denn weder der Soldat Carth Onasi noch der Admiral Saul Karath schenkten dem gesuchten Jedi Gehör. Schließlich bombardierten die Mandalorianer Serroco großflächig, allerdings hatte Carth Onasi zumindest einen Teil der Bevölkerung evakuieren lassen.Tage der Furcht Nach allem was geschehen war, wurde die Seherin Raana Tey von nächtlichen Visionen geplagt, weshalb sie deren Ende nur in der Ermordung von Zayne Carrick sah. In einer ihrer Visionen sah sie die ermordeten Padawane mit Zayne in der Rolle der Jedi-Meister beim Padawan-Massaker, ermordet am Boden befanden sich mehrere Personen in roten Raumanzügen. Sie selbst erschien verspätet, sowie Zayne Carrick in Wirklichkeit mit Verzögerung bei den Meistern erschienen war.Nächte des Zorns Zu der Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege teilten der ehemalige Sith-Lord Darth Revan und die Jedi Bastila Shan diverse Machtvisionen. Die beiden verband eine überaus starke Machtverbindung, wodurch es Bastila möglich war, die Einblicke in Revans Vergangenheit mitzuerleben. Denn dieser hatte vor seiner Gefangennahme durch die Jedi fünf Sternenkarten auf den Planeten Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan und Korriban aufgesucht, um den Standort der Sternenschmiede in Erfahrung zu bringen. Nachdem der Jedi-Rat seine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht hatte, erschienen ihm und Bastila Visionen von den Sternenkarten auf den jeweiligen Planeten. Zudem hatte Revan gelegentlich andere Einblicke in seine Vergangenheit, wie seine Gefangennahme durch Bastila und dem Verrat seines Schülers Darth Malak. Als Revan und seine Begleiter schließlich den Standort der Sternenschmiede ausfindig gemacht hatten und sie mit ihrem Schiff, der Ebon Hawk, auf Lehon abgestürzt waren, musste Revan den Tempel der Altvorderen betreten. Die Tradition der Rakata verlangte sein alleiniges Betreten und Revan sah sich dazu gezwungen, dem nachzukommen, da er das Störfeld der Sternenschmiede deaktivieren musste. Seine Begleiter, die Jedi Jolee Bindo und Juhani, verlangten allerdings Revan begleiten zu dürfen, nachdem sie eine Vorahnung ereilt hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, war ihre Freundin Bastila mittlerweile der Dunklen Seite verfallen. miniatur|Die Verbannte durchlebt noch einmal ihre Rekrutierung für die Mandalorianischen Kriege Fünf Jahre nach der Vernichtung der Sternenschmiede kehrte die Jedi, welche nur noch als die Verbannte bekannt ist, in den Raum der Galaktischen Republik zurück. Gemeinsam mit der Grauen Jedi Kreia und weiteren Begleitern machte sie sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Jedi-Meistern des Alten Ordens. Dabei passierte sie auch den Planeten Korriban, wo sie das Grabmal von Ludo Kressh aufsuchte und von Machtvisionen über ihre Vergangenheit heimgesucht wurde. Sie musste so noch einmal ihre Rekrutierung für die Mandalorianischen Kriege durch Malak und eine Operation in ebendiesem Krieg durchleben. Während diesen Visionen stand es ihr offen, ob sie alles noch einmal so machen wollte, wie in der Vergangenheit oder ob sie die Geschehnisse lieber ändern wollte. Daraufhin begegneten der Verbannten ihre Begleiter von ihrer Reise, die versuchten sie gegen ihre Meisterin Kreia aufzuhetzen, da diese angeblich eine Sith wäre. Sowohl ihre Begleiter als auch Kreia verlangten in dieser Vision von der Verbannten eine Entscheidung über ihre Loyalität. Anschließend erschien der Verbannten noch eine Vision des einstigen dunklen Sith-Lords Darth Revan, mit dem sie zusätzlich noch kämpfen musste, bevor sie das Grab letztlich hinter sich lassen und Korriban verlassen konnte. Am Ende ihrer Reise war Kreia, bei der es sich in Wirklichkeit um die Sith Darth Traya handelte, dazu bereit, für die Verbannte im Herzen der Trayus-Akademie auf Malachor V einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Kreia berichtete der Verbannten über die Schicksale ihrer bisherigen Begleiter, soweit sie dies erfassen konnte. Außerdem sah sie weiterhin den Fall der Republik, einen Fall, der Jahrtausende andauern würde. Der Planet Telos IV sollte nach dem Angriff von Saul Karath zu Beginn des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges mit der Hilfe der Ithorianer wieder regenerieren und selbst auf Nar Shaddaa sollte nun dort Hoffnung entstehen, wo sonst nur Verzweiflung zugegen war. Ebenso sollte Dantooine mit seiner Gemeinschaft einen Grundstein setzen, der den Planeten wieder bewohnbar machte. Die dortigen Schrottsammler und Mandalorianer sollten wieder zurückgetrieben werden. Auf Onderon sollte die Königin Talia lange Zeit regieren und viel Gutes tun. Nach wie vor würde sie weise und mit Bedacht herrschen, nur würden die Bewohner des Planeten mit der Zeit ihre Traditionen im Zusammenschluss mit der Republik verlieren. Dagegen sollte Korriban so bleiben wie immer und auf ewig eine Quelle des Bösen bleiben. Genau wie Malachor hatten die Sith den Planeten vergessen, allerdings würden sie sich daran erinnern. Der Alte Orden Der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn, der zur Zeit des Aufstieg des Imperiums lebte, glaubte sehr an die lebende Macht. Das heißt, dass die Gegenwart wichtiger sei als die Zukunft. Dennoch hatte auch er Visionen: Der Tod seiner Freundin Tahl erschien ihn in Form von Alpträumen, als er sich auf die Jagd nach ihrem Entführer machte.Die Kraft der Verbundenheit Darüber hinaus wurde der Jedi Anakin Skywalker im Jahr 22 VSY von Alpträumen vom Tod seiner Mutter Shmi heimgesucht. In der Sorge um seine Mutter reiste Anakin letztlich nach Tatooine, wo er seine Mutter sterbend in dem Lager von Tusken-Räubern vorfand. Sein Erscheinen war allerdings zu spät und er konnte den Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr verhindern. In Anschluss dessen tötete er sämtliche Tusken-Räuber des Lagers aus Rache. miniatur|rechts|Der [[Jedi-Tempel (Coruscant)|Jedi-Tempel in Yodas Vision.]] Inmitten der Klonkriege kommunizierte Jedi-Großmeister Yoda mit seinen verstorbenen Schüler Qui-Gon Jinn. Zuerst hielt er den bereits toten Jedi für eine Halluzination, als dieser jedoch mithilfe der Macht seine Kammer im Jedi-Tempel durcheinander brachte, erkannte er die Realität in Jinns Auftreten. Er unternahm eine Reise nach Dagobah, wo er Visionen von späteren Ereignissen wie der Order 66 und Darth Sidious erhielt. Nachdem er den Sumpfplaneten wieder verlassen hatte, suchte Yoda die Heimatwelt der Machtpriester auf. Bei diesen kämpfte er sowohl gegen seine Angst, als auch gegen seinen Hochmut. Nachdem er über diese siegte, war es ihm erlaubt, dass Tal der Vernichtung zu betreten. In diesem verfiel er sofort in eine Vision, in welcher in alle fünf der Machtpriester aufsuchten, nämlich die Freude, die Gelassenheit, die Traurigkeit, die Verwirrung und die Wut. In seiner Vision wandelte er im Jedi-Tempel in der Zeit direkt nach der Order 66 und in einer Zeit ohne Krieg. Durch seinen „Tod“ verließ er die Vision und bestand die Prüfung, indem er all seinen Gemütern und Lüsten entsagte. Anakin Skywalker ereilten im Jahr 19 VSY Visionen vom Tod seiner Frau Padmé. Da aber nur die Dunkle Seite über die Macht verfügte, Personen am Leben zu erhalten oder wiederzubeleben, bot Palpatine, der der Dunklen Seite Treue geschworen hatte, ihm an sein Schüler zu werden, so dass er Padmé am Leben erhalten könnte. Dieses Angebot nahm Anakin schließlich an. Mit dieser Entscheidung sollte er im Endeffekt jedoch selbst Padmés Tod verschulden. miniatur|links|Luke duelliert sich mit einer Vision Darth Vaders Im Jahr 3 NSY sah Anakin Skywalkers Sohn Luke seinen verstorbenen Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi als Machtgeist auf dem Planeten Hoth und bekam von diesem die Anweisung nach Dagobah aufzubrechen. Dem kam Luke nach, sodass er dort von dem Meister Yoda den Weg der Jedi weiter folgen und seine Ausbildung fortsetzen konnte. Während er seiner Ausbildung nachging, suchte Luke die Höhle des Bösen auf Dagobah auf, in der er sich in einer Vision Darth Vader stellte, sein eigenes Gesicht allerdings unter dessen Maske erkannte, nachdem Luke ihn besiegt hatte. Ebenso erkannte Luke auf Dagobah die Gefahr, in der sich seine Freunde Han Solo und Leia Organa derweil in der Wolkenstadt von Bespin befanden. Entgegen Yodas Ratschlag ging Luke seiner Zukunftsvision nach und brach zu seinen Freunden auf, um diesen zur Seite zu stehen. Machtvisionen der neuen Jedi In dem Jahr 8 NSY besuchte Luke Skywalker den Planeten Toola, wo er eine Vision von den Hexen von Dathomir empfang. In seiner Vision befand sich Luke in einer steinernen Bergfestung, worunter ein Meer aus bewaldeten Hügeln war. Es brach ein Orkan aus und Wolken verhüllten den Himmel, sodass sämtliches Sonnenlicht ausgesperrt wurde und Luke etwas von der Dunklen Seite der Macht vernahm. In alldem hörte er das Gelächter von Frauen. Kurz darauf gelangte Luke mit dem Prinzen Isolder nach Dathomir und geriet an Dathomirhexen der Hellen sowie Nachtschwestern der Dunklen Seite. Auf Dathomir hatte sich die Dathomiri Teneniel Djo einer eigenen Vision nachkommend auf die Jagd begeben und konnte so den Prinzen Isolder schließlich als ihren Gemahl beanspruchen. Darüber hinaus lebte auf Dathomir die beinahe 300 Jahre alte Hexe Rell, welche öfters nicht bei klarem Verstand war, dafür aber immer wieder Zukunftsvisionen hatte. Gelegentlich verlor sich Rell jedoch in der Zukunft oder auch in der Vergangenheit. Nach dem Ausbruch eines Kampfes zwischen den Nachtschwestern und den Dathomirhexen erreichte Luke eine weitere Vision der Zukunft. In dieser vernahm er das Herannahen der Dunklen Seite, weshalb er es entschieden ablehnte, mit seinen Freunden von Dathomir zu verschwinden. Zur selben Zeit hatte der Kriegsherr Zsinj einen Orbitalen Tarnmantel über Dathomir ausgeworfen, um den gesamten Planeten zu verdunkeln. Im Ende konnte Zsinj jedoch besiegt werden.Entführung nach Dathomir Eine Vision der Vergangenheit erreichte Luke Skywalker im Jahr 9 NSY bei einem Besuch auf Dagobah, wo er hoffte, dass Jedi-Meister Yoda ihm etwas hinterlassen hatte. In der Höhle des Bösen sah er sich ein weiteres Mal seiner Begegnung mit Jabba dem Hutten auf Tatooine gegenüber, in welcher er von einer Segelbarke in die Grube von Carkoon geworfen werden sollte. Im Verlauf der Vision gelang es Luke aber nicht wie damals, sein Lichtschwert mit der Macht aufzufangen, sondern wurde von einer jungen Frau mit roten Haaren aufgenommen. Wie sich später herausstellte, handelte es sich bei der Frau um Mara Jade, der rechten Hand des Imperators, die geschworen hatte, Luke Skywalker zu töten. Als Mara ihm später erklärte, dass sie damals nur nicht mit auf die Segelbarke gelangt war, weil Jabba es ihr nicht gestattet hatte, wurde Luke bewusst, dass seine Vision ihm eine mögliche Vergangenheit offenbart hatte.Erben des Imperiums Einige Zeit nach der Geburt seiner Nichte und seines Neffen erhaschte Luke zudem einen Blick in die Zukunft und erkannte eine Gefahr, in der sich die beiden Neugeborenen befanden. Diese Zukunft sollte sich als der Entführungsversuch einiger Imperialer von Großadmiral Thrawn herausstellen. Derweil erhielt Leia Organa Solo außerdem eine Vision im Schlaf und sah ihren Bruder Luke und Mara Jade bedroht von einem wahnsinnigen alten Mann. Für die beiden sollte der Klon des Jedi-Meister Jorus C'baoth, Joruus C'baoth, eine Gefahr darstellen, jedoch konnte dieser von Mara getötet werden.Das letzte Kommando Bevor die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal überhaupt ihre Ausbildung im Neuen Jedi-Orden antrat, bewies sie schon ein gewisses Talent dafür Blicke in die Zukunft zu werfen. Bei einem Angriff des imperialen Admirals Daala auf Mon Calamari im Jahr 11 NSY konnte die damalige Botschafterin im Voraus die Abschüsse von Raumschiffen erkennen. Dabei schien die Mon Calamari in eine Art Trance zu fallen und obgleich sie es nur für einen Trick hielt, erkannte Leia Organa Solo ihr Wirken in der Macht. Dennoch konnte sie der Republik mit ihrer Gabe nicht helfen, da ihre Einblicke nur äußerst kurz im Voraus erschienen. Nach dem Angriff half sie mit ihren Kräften außerdem dabei die überlebensfähigen Verletzten von den zum Tode bestimmten zu trennen.Der Geist des Dunklen Lords Die Skywalkerblutlinie Visionen der Solos Eine Vielzahl von Machtvisionen ergriff auch den Jedi und späteren Sith-Lord Jacen Solo in seinem Leben. Noch zu Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges im Jahr 25 NSY reiste der jugendliche Jacen mit seinem Onkel, dem Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker, nach Belkadan, wo die Yuuzhan Vong einige Lebewesen als Sklaven hielten. Jedoch waren die beiden nur als Beobachter für die Neue Republik auf dem Planeten und so hielt Meister Skywalker daran fest, das Geschehen zunächst ausschließlich genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ziel war es für die Republik mehr über die Yuuzhan Vong in Erfahrung zu bringen und ihr dadurch Möglichkeiten zum Schutz vorlegen zu können. Skywalkers Neffe jedoch wollte den gequälten Lebewesen unbedingt helfen, beugte sich dem Anliegen seines Onkels aber. In dem Außenposten ExGal-4 träumte Jacen schließlich davon, wie er zum eigenhändigen Retter für die Sklaven wurde. Ob es sich dabei tatsächlich um eine Vision handelte, ist nicht gewiss, allerdings zog Jacen fester Überzeugung alleine los, um die Sklaven zu befreien. Diese Entscheidung endete mit Jacens Gefangennahme durch die Yuuzhan Vong, womit sich seine scheinbare Vision nicht erfüllt hatte. Letzten Endes wurde er von seinem Onkel befreit.Die schwarze Flut In demselben Jahr erhielt auch Leia Organa Solo eine Vision durch die Macht, als sie die Hapaner für die Neue Republik für den Krieg gewann. Die Schlachtschiffe der Hapaner sollten bei der Schlacht von Fondor gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zum Einsatz kommen, nur wurde die Flotte von der Centerpoint-Station großteilig zerstört. Diese Zerstörung hatte Leia zuvor durch die Macht wahrgenommen und daher wurde sie nun von Gewissensbissen geplagt.Die letzte Chance Ein Jahr später ereilte Jacen Solo eine weitere Vision. Unmittelbar nachdem seine Zwillingsschwester Jaina bei einem Kampf bei Kalabra schwer verletzt wurde und er auf Duro dies durch die Macht vernommen hatte, ergriff ihn eine Vision von sich selbst. In dieser trat Jacens Onkel Luke in reinem Weiß mit einem Lichtschwert in Erscheinung sowie ein Yuuzhan Vong mit einem Amphistab. Beide befanden sich auf einer wirbelnden Scheibe und begannen einen Kampf, wobei die Scheibe das Gleichgewicht der Galaxis zu symbolisieren schien. Meister Skywalker konnte das Gleichgewicht waren, bis die Anzahl der Yuuzhan Vong anstieg. Als dies geschah, warf Luke seinem Neffen sein Lichtschwert zu, nur gelang es Jacen in einem Augenblick des Zorns nicht, das Lichtschwert zu fangen. Daraufhin kippte die Galaxis schneller und der Jedi-Meister und die Yuuzhan Vong bildeten nicht länger Gestalten, sondern stellten Licht und Dunkelheit dar. Jacens Moment des Zorns schien die gesamte Galaxis in den Untergang gestürzt zu haben, was ihm bewies, dass die Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong nicht durch militärische Kräfte gewonnen werden könnten. Vielmehr handelte es sich um einen spirituellen Kampf und sofern sich nur eine entscheidende Person der Dunkelheit zuwandte oder auch nur die Helle Seite falsch verwendete, würde alles in der Galaxis der Finsternis anheim fallen. Zumal Jacen zu dieser Zeit ohnehin bereits von der richtigen Verwendung der Macht und den Jedi-Philosophien geplagt wurde, wurde seine Verwirrung durch die Vision nur weiter gesteigert.Planet der Verlorenen Neben Jacen empfing auch sein jüngerer Bruder Anakin in diesem Krieg eine Vision von seiner Freundin Tahiri Veila. Seine Vision sah er als einen Blick in die Zukunft an, in der die zukünftige Tahiri der Dunklen Seite verfallen war und Narben und Implantate in der Art der Yuuzhan Vong trug. Tatsächlich war Tahiri eine Gefangene der Yuuzhan Vong und das Opfer von Yuuzhan-Vong-Gestaltern, die ihr eine zweite Yuuzhan-Vong-Persönlichkeit einpflanzten. Als Anakin zu ihrer Rettung erschien, war sie bereits fest davon überzeugt, Riina Kwaad zu sein. Sie erkannte in ihm aber schließlich ihren alten Freund wieder und enthauptete die Meistergestalterin Mezhan Kwaad. In diesem Moment hatte Anakin erneut das Bild der zukünftigen, dunklen Tahiri vor seinen Augen. Dennoch kehrte sie mit zu den Jedi zurück.Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong In diesem Jahr brachte Mara Jade Skywalker zudem ihren und Luke Skywalkers Sohn Ben zur Welt, was durch eine Krankheit ungemein erschwert wurde. Inmitten der Entbindung unterstützte Luke seine Frau durch Macht und gab ihr von seiner Stärke, obgleich er von der Angst geplagt wurde, seine Ehefrau zu verlieren. Während dieses Prozesses erhielt Luke einen Einblick in die Zukunft, wie sein Sohn mit der Zeit heranwuchs und sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf einer Coruscant ähnlichen Welt befand sowie an den Kontrollen eines ungewöhnlichen Raumschiffes saß. An seiner Vision empfand Luke einzig störend, dass seine Frau Mara nirgends zugegen war. In diesem Moment wollte sich Luke aber nicht von Zweifeln übermannen lassen, da seine Vision ihm nur eine mögliche Zukunft darbot, die eintreten konnte.Die Verheißung Ebenso sollte Jaina Solo in dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg von Visionen ergriffen werden. In dem Jahr 27 NSY nach dem Tod ihres jüngeren Bruders und dem Verschwinden ihres Zwillings driftete die Jedi immer mehr auf den Pfad der Dunklen Seite ab, was auch dem Piloten Jagged Fel nicht verborgen blieb. Dieser und Jaina entwickelten daher eine nicht ganz unkomplizierte Beziehung zu einander und als Jaina den Piloten zeitweise nirgends auffinden konnte, beschloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer in dem königlichen Palast von Hapes zurückzuziehen. Dort versank sie in eine Jedi-Trance und empfing eine Machtvision von sich selbst als junges Mädchen in einem Fliegeroverall, das ein unbekanntes Lichtschwert in den Händen hielt. Daraufhin erlebte sie in einer von der Macht inspirierten Erinnerung ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Darth Vader, bei welchem es sich in der Tat um ihren Bruder Jacen, getarnt hinter einem Hologramm, handelte. Dieses Erlebnis war ihr in der Jugend widerfahren, als sie und ihr Zwilling von der Schattenakademie entführt worden waren. In der Vision trat Jaina erneut gegen Jacen im Lichtschwertkampf an, nur waren ihre Fähigkeiten wie damals noch nicht ausgereift und sie war nicht dazu in der Lage, so zu kämpfen, wie sie es mittlerweile als ausgebildeter Jedi konnte. Unabsichtlich streckte sie ihren Bruder schließlich nieder, woraufhin sie seinen Helm abnahm und wahrhaftig in Jacens Gesicht blickte. Anschließend nahm sie ihren eigenen Helm ab, aus dem Kyp Durrons Antlitz erschien. Dieser war es auch, der sie im nächsten Moment ihrer Trance und der Vision entriss. Schon wenig später erhielt Jaina eine weitere sehr kurze und intensive Vision von einem in den Schaltkreisen eines X-Flüglers gefangenen Jagged Fel. Die Schaltkreise erkannte sie sogleich als die unteren Palastebenen wieder und von der Vision geleitet, konnte Jaina den Piloten bald ausfindig machen und befreien.Jainas Flucht Ein neuer Sith-Lord miniatur|Jacen Solo kann das Lichtschwert seines Onkels nicht fangen. Erst zum Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges im Jahr 29 NSY sollte Jacen Solo sich erneut im Blickpunkt seiner Vision befinden, als er gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel Luke und seiner Schwester Jaina gegen den Höchsten Oberlord Shimrra antrat. Nachdem der schwer verletzte Meister Skywalker Shimrra enthauptet hatte, machte er sich sogleich Gedanken um seine verschwundene Nichte Jaina, die dem Intimus Onimi gefolgt war. In einer Geste schwang er das Lichtschwert des verstorbenen Anakin Solo in Jacens Richtung, jedoch flog es außerhalb seiner Reichweite und anstatt sich weiter darum Gedanken zu machen, ließ er es einfach gehen und kam seiner Schwester nach. Es sollte noch zu einem Kampf zwischen Jacen und Onimi kommen, wobei er die Stimme seines Großvaters vernahm, die ihm sagte, er solle standhaft bleiben. Bereits auf Duro hatte sein Großvater in seiner Vision so zu ihm gesprochen. In ihrem Kampf konnte Jacen die Oberhand gewinnen und Onimi sollte die Person darstellen, welche die Galaxis aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen drohte. Bei alledem blieb Jacen als reiner Kanal der Macht standfest und konnte der Bedrohung, die von Onimi ausging, schließlich Einhalt gebieten.Vereint durch die Macht Nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg entstand in den Jahren 35 NSY und 36 NSY ein Konflikt zwischen den insektoiden Killiks und den Chiss, in den ebenso die Jedi und die Neue Republik hineingezogen wurden. Jacen Solo wurde zu dieser Zeit Vater von Allana, auf die die Killiks in Zusammenarbeit mit der ehemaligen Königinmutter Ta'a Chume versuchten ein Attentat auszuüben. Nachdem diese Gefahr jedoch gebannt werden konnte, suchte Jacen Ta'a Chume auf und folterte die Frau, bis sie in ein Koma fiel. Im Anschluss dessen ereilte Jacen eine Vision von einem neuen Krieg, welcher niemals enden würde. Um genau diesen Krieg seiner Vision zu verhindern, verleitete Jacen seine Schwester Jaina und weitere Jedi zu einem Präventivschlag auf ein Nachschubdepot der Chiss. Damit wollte er angeblich einem Krieg zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks vorbeugen, allerdings lagen seine wahren Absichten darin, einen Krieg zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten zu provozieren. Seine Hoffnungen lagen darin, dass die Chiss die Killiks komplett auslöschen würden und seine Vision dadurch nicht eintreffen würde.Die verborgene Königin Ergebnis dessen war der Schwarmkrieg.Der Schwarmkrieg Als im Jahr 40 NSY der Ausbruch des Zweiten Corellianischen Aufstandes drohte, begab sich Jacen gemeinsam mit seinem Schüler Ben Skywalker auf die Centerpoint-Station, die sie unschädlich machen sollten. Während dieser Operation stieß Jacen auf seinen Cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo, welchen er entgegen der Jedi-Traditionen bereit war zu töten, nachdem er erneut eine Zukunftsvision erhalten hatte. Mit dem Überleben von Thrackan schien sich die Zukunft zu verfinstern, sodass Jacen bereit war, ihn für das übergeordnete Wohl zu opfern. Zu einer Hinrichtung kam es aber nicht mehr, da Thrackan die Flucht gelang. Jacens absoluter Werdegang zum Sith wurde ebenfalls mit einer Vision begleitet. Als die Sith-Lady Lumiya versuchte ihn für ihre Sache zu gewinnen, lag es noch an der Jedi Nelani Dinn ihn vor der Gefahr zu warnen. Dennoch entschied sich Jacen schließlich für Lumiya und er war dazu bereit Nelani zu töten, nachdem er eine Vision empfangen hatte, in der er Luke Skywalker umbrachte, während sie noch am Leben war. So bereitete er Nelani ein Ende.Intrigen Nachdem Jacen im Verlauf der corellianischen Krise seinen Werdegang als Sith stetig fortgesetzt und bereits einen Versuch unternommen hatte, seine eigenen Eltern zu töten, wurde er an Bord seines Sternzerstörers, der Anakin Solo, Zeuge einer weiteren Vision. In sein Büro drang unerwartet die Gestalt seiner Mutter Leia Organa Solo mit dem letzten Lichtschwert Anakin Skywalkers ein. Offenbar nicht im Bilde, dass es sich bei der Frau nur um eine Vision handelte, ging Jacen davon aus, Leia sei gekommen, um ihn zu töten. Beide wechselten einige Worte miteinander und wie sich herausstellte, war Leia wahrhaftig erschienen, um ihren Sohn zu töten. Jedoch hatte sie nicht die Absicht, ihren Kampf zu überleben und so zerstörte sie mit einem Machtschub die Sichtfenster Jacens Büro, umklammerte diesen anschließend und gemeinsam wurden sie in den Weltraum gezogen. Erst danach erwachte Jacen aus seiner Vision und befand sich nach wie vor in seinem Büro.Exil Quellen * * * * *''Der Verrat'' *''Tage der Furcht'' *''Nächte des Zorns'' *''Jedi-Padawan – Die Kraft der Verbundenheit'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verheißung'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Jainas Flucht'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Dunkles Nest – Die verborgene Königin'' *''Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Wächter der Macht – Intrigen'' *''Wächter der Macht – Exil'' * * *''Dawn of the Jedi – Der Gefangene von Bogan'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Force vision es:Visión de la Fuerza ru:Видение Силы Kategorie:Macht Kategorie:Machtfähigkeiten Kategorie:Legends